Espadas de cartón
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Todo para acabar en un enredo serio de sábanas, edredón, gemidos, jadeos, brazos y piernas. A veces en la cama de Edmund, a veces en la cama de Peter, a veces en el suelo. Y las espadas de cartón, olvidadas en el armario. Peter/Edmund. Lime. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Para Drehn. Todavía espero el gato azul.

**Espadas de cartón.**

Él nació en épocas de escondidas y potreros.  
Eran los reyes de la calle desde las cinco de la tarde hasta las siete, poco antes de que den las ocho; porque en casa la reina es otra (su monarquía una suerte de despotismo ilustrado, lo que se dice todo para el pueblo pero sin el pueblo; gobierno a base de castigos y verduras).

Contá hasta veinte pero no espíes, el que no se escondió se embroma y salir a correr, sin alejarse del árbol donde se cuenta, claro (aunque sea trampa). Recorrer siempre los mismos escondites: los árboles, los toboganes, detrás de los contenedores de basura, bajo los autos estacionados en las aceras, tras la azalea del jardín de la señora Mary, que para ese entonces, ya le faltaban algunos patitos en la laguna.  
Eran tiempos de jugar con la pelota tantas veces emparchada por Peter, que era el único que podía enmendar una pelota tantas veces pinchada.  
Mamá también podía, porque eran esos tiempos en los que mamá era más joven y podía hacerlo todo; desde cocinar, planchar y peinar a Lucy, hasta enmendar la pelota o contar historias fascinantes.  
Una suerte de monarca heroína –un poroto la Mujer Maravilla a su lado–.

Eran horas tempranas y dulces de correr y de jugar a las guerras, con bombitas de agua que pican en la espalda y te mojan la ropa cuando mamá no está ahí para evitarlo. El mundo era tan sencillo en aquellos tiempos que si los globos de agua se acababan, siempre podían ser reemplazados por un poco de barro (ahora sí, que mamá no se entere).

Edmund se acuerda todas esas experiencias como quien tiene insomnio y ya ha contado anteayer las imperfecciones del techo (doscientas veintitrés y media) y ha verificado ayer la cuenta.  
(Era correcta, excepto porque la _media_ no era mancha del techo, era una mosca.)

–Edmund, ya duérmete. –gruñe Peter. Su voz ronca hace evidente los vestigios de los años que se han colado entre su espada –no de esas de mentira, las que hacía mamá con las cajas de cartón y que había que esconder de Lucy para que no dibujara flores en ellas; sino de las de verdad: cortante, filosa, reluciente y mortal– y la vaina –no un simple saco viejo; toda una vaina, señores–.

–Peter, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

–No sabías silbar –se burló. Su risa fresca y suave iluminó la habitación en penumbras.

–Claro que sabía –se defendió Edmund, molesto.

–No, yo te enseñé.

Cierto. Edmund no sabía silbar de niño. Pero no iba alardeando por ahí de sus no-saberes, porque vamos, que Lucy a sus siete años ya podía hacerlo y él no conseguía más que soplar y soplar y que el aire saliera por sus labios fruncidos y entreabiertos.  
Susan le había explicado que no sabría cómo enseñarle; era algo así como si fuera a pronunciar una u.

Pero quien no ha silbado jamás, no sabe cómo es, y quien ha silbado, no sabe explicar eso de la lengua, y soplar para arriba, no soplando, sino más bien...como si…Y enrollar la lengua, no como un rollito, sino…y la punta contra los dientes.  
¿Cómo explicarle los colores a quien no puede ver? Imposible. O casi.  
Edmund jamás entendió lo de la lengua, hasta que Peter le enseñó como era; no con explicaciones complejas e incomprensibles como Susan, sino, _como era_.

Claro que estuvieron sus buenas dos horas intentando hasta que salió un sonidito raro (primero) y silbido elegante (después).  
Una semana después, Peter se arrepintió de haberle enseñado.

–Bueno, supongo que sí lo hiciste –comentó Edmund a media voz. En la oscuridad, sólo pudo imaginar (casi viéndola en su mente, sin el desasosiego de la imaginación, más bien con la certidumbre del hecho) la sonrisa radiante y socarrona en los labios de su hermano mayor.

–También te enseñé a pelear. Y a conducir. –le recordó Peter, quien es pura humildad.

–Ya lo sé –aceptó Edmund entre dientes.

Cada uno divagaba por su lado, sumergiéndose en el agua agridulce y poco profunda de los recuerdos que van acompañados de la añoranza: las tardes de abril, el olor de la lluvia impregnado en la tierra, en las botas y en los pilotos amarillos que usaban para salir a chapotear. Las galletas con leche, los bates de beisbol, las adivinanzas, los raspones en las rodillas coloradas y llenas de moretones. Cruzar la calle agarrados de la mano. Jugar con las espadas de cartón sobre la cama de Peter y acabar saltando hasta desarmarla y resbalar con las sábanas.

Lucy para ese entonces jugaba con muñecas, a la cocinita y a la mamá. Susan ya sabía leer y había aprendido a relatar historias.  
Edmund y Peter continuaban jugando sobre la cama hasta caer desternillados de risa, bromear con el pie sobre el pecho del perdedor, jugando de manos (juego de villanos) y acabar en un enredo serio de sábanas, edredón, espadas, capas escarlatas, brazos y piernas.

Siempre había sido (un poco) así, si Peter lo hacía, Edmund lo intentaría; si Peter lo quería, entonces Edmund también; si Peter iba, Edmund no se quedaría. Una relación infantil que empezó siendo fraternal, y que fue cambiando progresivamente, fue amistad, admiración, resentimiento y un remolino interminable de sustantivos.

Se peleaban, claro, como todo los hermanos que se aprecien. Se peleaban, intercambiaban opiniones, discutían, se golpeaban, se insultaban, cultivaban sus rencores, intercambiaban favores con intereses y luego compartían bromas.

Con el tiempo, pensó Edmund, esas cosas no cambiaron. Siguieron peleando, continuaron golpeándose, discutiendo, haciendo las cosas que el otro hacía y compartiendo esos gustos extraños que uno no puede comprender, pero que para gustos, colores.  
Y todo para acabar en un enredo serio de sábanas, edredón, gemidos, jadeos, brazos y piernas. A veces en la cama de Edmund, a veces en la cama de Peter, a veces en el suelo; lo hacían lo mismo en el baño o en el sillón.  
Ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca sedienta del otro y sumidos en la oscuridad cómplice. La mano de Peter sobre el miembro erecto de Edmund, la boca de Edmund en el cuello de Peter, el edredón sobre ambos, las espadas de cartón, olvidadas en el armario.

**...**

A Peter y a Edmund le gustan los reviews.


End file.
